Check-Up
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: As a junior doctor, he was assigned his rounds and was to check-up on his various housebound patients. However an accident with one of his patients quickly evolves into something far more... lewd. [Smut]


**Check-Up**

''Haah... why is it so hot today...?''

The sun shone brightly overhead, glaring down on 'Junior' with its unrelenting heat; no clouds around to hide the bright sun. The teen reached up and dimly wiped some sweat from his forehead, sorely regretting his choice of wearing his doctor's coat for the day.

By his side a senior doctor walked, smirking amusedly and stroking his whitening beard idly. He was still in training to be a proper doctor, and thus he was beginning to do his 'rounds' – going around to housebound patients and checking up on them. Anything serious was referred to the hospital, and anything treatable was taken care of at the home. Given his relative newness, he was still assigned a proper doctor to help supervise him.

Though he wished he got one or the more professional doctors. This one was a bit _too _laid-back for his tastes, and was the reason he'd gotten the nickname 'Junior' – because he was a 'junior' doctor.

''There's Miss Eclair's house up ahead.'' The senior doctor's remark stirred him from his thoughts.

The teen nodded lightly in acknowledgement. He had only met Eclair a few times, but that was when she passed out at the academy or was brought into the hospital – so while he knew her, he hadn't really gotten the chance to speak with her at length. Though she certainly had an alluring, charismatic charm to her. The fact she was quite pretty also factored into that.

After half a minute the duo reached Eclair's house, the senior doctor knocking on the front door. Muted voices came from within before soft footfalls drew near, and a moment later the door swung open; revealing a blue-haired woman. Eclair's mother – Joanne? Jeanne? – answered the door a moment later, smiling warmly in greeting and starting up a conversation with the senior doctor.

He didn't pay the conversation much mind, simply giving a few polite responses and idly glancing around the house, noting the grey-blue theme to it.

''Eclair is upstairs; feel free to check on her.'' The mother said warmly to them. ''I'll have a coffee waiting for you, as per usual~''

''Haha, I'll take you up on your offer~'' The senior doctor chuckled heartily, glancing back at the teenage doctor and gesturing for him to follow.

The teen nodded and complied, following his supervisor up the wooden stairs to the second floor. They wandered down to the door at the end of the hallway, and at his supervisor's gesture he grabbed the handle and opened the door, fully expecting to see Eclair in bed and under the covers.

Instead he was greeted with the sight of Eclair standing, her back facing him... and clad in nothing but a pair of pale lilac underwear. The strap of her lilac bra wrapped around her back, lined with white frills – and due to the angle he got a peek at the sides of her breasts, her bra doing little to hide their plump shape. Her lilac panties hugged her waist nicely, defining her curvy ass alluringly and doing nothing to hide her long, smooth legs from view.

''E-Eh?'' Eclair tensed, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

''S-Sorry!'' He hastily exclaimed, all but yanking the door shut.

Hearty chuckles to his right made him twitch, shooting a glare over at the senior doctor – heatedly whispering at him. ''You _knew _this would happen!?''

''Of course.'' The senior doctor smirked lightly. ''That should teach you a lesson about entering without knocking, _Junior_.''

The teen twitched. A small part of him agreed it was a wise lesson. A larger part of him was irritated that he didn't just tell him straight-up.

''I'll be downstairs; you deal with the fallout of your actions.'' The older man told him, chuckling good-naturedly. ''If you need any guidance, just shout for me.''

''Thanks for throwing me under the bus...'' He deadpanned.

The senior doctor only smirked lightly and turned, heading back down the stairs. The teen doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, anxiously waiting for Eclair to respond – he hadn't anticipated she had recovered enough to stand up and get changed. Granted he should've known better, but he was too busy being distracted by the heat to remember.

He was snapped from his thoughts as a muted voice came from behind the door. ''You can come in now, doctor.''

The teen obliged, grasping the handle and pushing the door open – this time more slowly. He needn't have worried; Eclair was sat on the edge of her single bed, clad in a white button-up school shirt and a short pale blue skirt, black socks covering her feet.

''Sorry about entering unannounced, Miss Eclair.'' He apologised immediately, flushing when she gave him a slight smile.

''It's alright. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear you coming up the stairs; the fault is equal between us.'' Eclair responded, waving off his apology.

He nodded in understanding, relieved she didn't take it personally. He would hate it for her to see him as a pervert who wandered in on patients getting changed.

''So, how's your stomach cramps today?'' The teen asked inquisitively, cutting to the source of their visit.

''Mm... a bit bad, but the worst of it has passed.'' Eclair replied lightly.

He hummed, mentally noting that down. ''Mind if I check? Just to make sure?''

Eclair's lips quirked up into a smile. ''Sure~''

The teen opened his mouth, intent on asking her to lay down so he could feel her stomach – only for his voice to die in his throat as she started unbuttoning her shirt. His cheeks heated up but he couldn't take his eyes off, watching in stunned silence as she started at the bottom and moved up, more and more of her peachy skin revealed to him.

She went further, unbuttoning the top half of her white school shirt until it spilled open, giving him a generous view of her plump, round breasts – her soft-looking breasts still constrained within her lilac bra, yet doing nothing to hide her alluring tits.

''M-Miss Eclair...?'' He hesitantly spoke, forcing himself to look away from her chest.

''How else will you check?'' Eclair merely smiled at him, a touch of sultriness twinkling in her dark eyes. ''And just call me Eclair, doctor.''

He swallowed. ''S-Sure thing... Eclair.''

The dark-haired girl giggled at his stammer, shifting back and laying down on the bed – fixing him with an amused, expectant look. Shaking off his embarrassment as best he could the teen stepped up to her bedside, hesitantly laying a hand down on her bare stomach. Her skin was soft to the touch, her muscles relaxed beneath his fingertips.

Eclair closed her eyes and hummed, tensing her muscles when he asked and relaxing at his command. While he experimentally poked and prodded her stomach muscles he couldn't help but let his eyes wander up to her chest, watching her breasts rise and fall with each slow breath she took – their round shape so tempting to him, all but begging him to cop a feel and see how soft they felt beneath his fingers...

''Ehehe~'' An amused giggle snapped him from his increasingly-lewd thoughts, his gaze darting up to Eclair's face – and meeting her gaze.

''Ah...'' He blushed, quickly looking away. ''Sorry.''

''It's fine. I'm sure it's just a... _natural reaction_.'' Eclair's voice dropped to a sensual purr, startling him with the change.

His embarrassment was heightened as she reached out with her left hand, and laid it against his crotch – reminding him of how tight his boxers were getting, feeling himself grow hard just from the sight of her round boobs. Eclair clearly noticed his swelling hardness, shooting him a soft smirk and daintily tracing a finger down his zipper.

''We'll have some time until the other doctor comes back. He usually takes half an hour to chat with my mother.'' Eclair informed in a soft, sensual voice that only aroused him more. ''As long as we're quiet... I'm sure we can have some _fun_.''

The teen got the hint, his cheeks reddening. ''I... I shouldn't be doing those kinds of things with my patients...''

Eclair giggled at his hesitation. ''It's fine. We'll be seeing each other a lot in future, right? So it's fine if we... _get to know each other_, oui~?''

He couldn't help but glance back at her breasts, realising that he might get to do more than just look at them if he agreed. As if reading his mind Eclair giggled, sitting up and shrugging off her shirt. His eagerly soaked in the sight of her exposed breasts, her lilac bra doing little to hide them – her modest cleavage making his cock twitch with want.

The dark-haired girl smirked up at him and daintily grasped his zipper, pulling it down. Not paying his embarrassment any heed Eclair slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her slim fingers around his cock, tugging it out into the open – her cheeks gaining a faint pink tint as she laid eyes on his dick.

''Mm... not bad~'' Eclair purred, bobbing her wrist slowly and eliciting a gasp from the teen, his dick twitching in her hand.

Eclair only giggled at that, teasingly stroking the tip of his cock while she bobbed her hand, jerking him off with tantalising slowness. He couldn't stifle the groan that passed his pursed lips, shuddering as the beautiful girl got him off – all while staring at his cock with a look of cute interest. She heard his groan and glanced up, shooting him another sensual smirk as she gave his cock a light squeeze.

He gasped softly at her touch, earning a soft hum from Eclair – before she leaned in and planted a kiss on his tip. The sensation of her warm lips against his dick made his knees buckle, a hastily-stifled groan escaping him. The sound only made her do it again, slowly planting several warm kisses all over his cock, each one sending a spike of breath-stealing pleasure through his dick.

''Nn...'' He exhaled shakily as she kissed the tip again; her hot breath brushing against his shaft.

''Hmhm...'' Eclair giggled breathily, smooching his cock again. ''It's quite _hot _in here, isn't it~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' The teen breathlessly nodded, not really thinking about it.

However when Eclair leaned back slightly he paid full attention, focusing solely on the dark-haired girl as she hooked her thumbs into her short blue skirt – and pulled it down her thighs, kicking them off her long legs. He openly stared at her smooth thighs, her pale lilac panties hugging her waist alluringly and hiding her womanhood; the gentle curves of her pelvis just barely visible.

''That's better~'' Eclair said teasingly, leaning back in and slipping her tongue out – dragging it all the way up his length, curling it around the tip a moment later.

The teen groaned at her lewd ministrations, made all the more erotic by the fact she was just in her underwear. Unable to keep his hands to himself he laid a hand on her head, earning a glance from the beautiful girl before she winked at him, and suddenly took his cock into her mouth. He gasped as wet warmth surrounded the top half of his cock, intimately feeling her warm tongue slithering along the underside of his dick lewdly.

Groaning under his breath he threaded his fingers into her hair, tentatively pushing her head down – not willing to force her lest she decide to stop. However Eclair seemed to like his gentle push, her muffled chuckles sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft. The dark-haired girl started slow at first, bobbing her head up and down his length experimentally until she got used to the feeling; getting into the rhythm of it and sinking further down his length.

''A-Ah... Nn...'' He grunted, giving her head another light push. ''E-Eclair...''

Eclair hummed softly in response, tilting her head slightly as she took more of his dick inside – a shaky breath escaping him as she wrapped her pink lips further down his dick. He acutely felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and shuddered, his dick twitching when she managed to go even further; stopping only when her lips wrapped around the very base of his dick.

The busty girl stayed like that for a moment before slowly pulling back, leaving a thin sheen of saliva over his cock. Eclair audibly popped her lips off and wrapped her fingers around his dick, jerking him off with quick bobs – her saliva acting as lubricant, making the sensation feel all the more arousing. A fact she seemed intimately aware of, giggling at his strained expression.

''You're twitching so much~'' Eclair teased, suddenly slowing her jerking to a crawl – the aching slowness making him whine with need.

She giggled and immediately sped up, bobbing her wrist quickly. At the same time she leaned in and planted a light kiss on the tip, her tongue snaking out and playfully prodding the tip of his dick whilst she jerked him off. She kept it up for a few seconds before suddenly releasing his cock, swiftly wrapping her lips around his shaft and sinking back down again.

He moaned at the pleasurable warmth of her mouth, unconsciously rolling his hips and thrusting into her mouth. Eclair clearly approved of it, humming softly as she sucked him off with more fervour, her tongue teasing the underside of his throbbing cock. The teen grit his teeth as his cock began to burn with lustful desire, his climax rapidly bubbling to the surface.

''E-Eclair...'' The teen doctor whispered heatedly. ''I'm... I can't- _Hn!_''

He hissed through his teeth as his orgasm rushed through him; a burning rush flooding his cock before he shot ropes of cum into Eclair's hot mouth. The dark-haired girl moaned approvingly and stroked the underside of his shaft with her tongue, coaxing out every last drop of his seed. So much filled her mouth that some cum started to seep out past her lips, dribbling down her chin.

Only once his orgasm subsided did Eclair swallow, gulping down his seed without complaint. Slowly she pulled her lips off his half-erect cock until she popped her lips off the tip, smiling wryly up at him and daintily lifting a finger, wiping up some of the cum dribbling down her chin – and promptly popping the finger into her mouth.

''Thanks for the meal, hmhm~''

X-x-X

A week passed, and soon the young doctor found himself back at Eclair's home.

''You head up and check on Miss Eclair.'' The senior doctor told him. ''I'll stay here and discuss matters with her mother.''

The teen didn't even attempt to disagree, giving his supervisor a quick nod before ascending the stairs. Ever since his original run-in with Eclair a week ago he had almost been _wanting _her to have stomach cramps, if only for him to get called out and meet with her again. A bad thought, he knew, but he couldn't help it. There was something about her that so strangely excited him.

Approaching her bedroom door he paused for a moment before knocking. ''Eclair? You dressed?''

A quiet laugh came from inside. ''_Oui_. You may enter.''

He obliged and opened the door, closing it behind himself the moment he could. Her bedroom was the same as last time, the curtains tugged partially closed to let in less light. Eclair was laying back on her bed, one long leg draped over the other and an unfamiliar novel in her hands. To his embarrassment she was only wearing a pair of lacy blue panties and a white school shirt, his position giving him a good view of her underwear.

Eclair tilted her book aside, slowly untangling her legs. ''Good to see you again, doctor.''

''Mm.'' He nodded in agreement. ''Any troubles this time?''

''Not much.'' Eclair responded lightly, sitting up. ''It was a weak pain this time. The academy nurse insisted I go home to be on the safe side; and so here I am.''

''I see...'' He murmured, blushing when she slowly crossed the distance – the gentle sway to his hips involuntarily drawing his attention, and reminding him that her lower half was covered only by a pair of panties.

He was snapped out of it as Eclair stood in front of him, one hand lightly grasping his collar – before she closed the distance, and kissed him. Her lips felt so wonderfully soft against his own and he returned the kiss instantly, relishing her pleased hum as he kissed her back. Her hand slowly released his collar and instead snaked around his neck, purposefully pushing her body against him.

At the same time her left hand slid down his front, gripping his zipper and pulling it down with sensual slowness. The teen shuddered as Eclair boldly pushed her hand into his pants and pulled his cock out into the open, curling her fingers around his dick a moment later and slowly jerking him off. Not willing to sit idly by he slid his left hand down her back, and grabbed her ass.

''Mm~'' Eclair hummed approvingly into the kiss and pulled back – shooting him a saucy smirk. ''You're getting bolder, doctor~''

He had no response to that; simply giving her soft rear a light, experimental squeeze. Eclair groaned softly at his touch and pressed her lips against his again, kissing him deeply as she jerked him off. After a moment of hesitation he slid his free hand down and grasped the top button of her shirt, his fingers hastily trying to unbutton it to reveal her alluring boobs.

Eclair noticed his feverish fumbling, giggling under her breath as she broke off the kiss. She unhanded his cock and turned around, causing his hand to slip off her shapely rear. The teen didn't get the chance to feel disappointment however – a sharp gasp escaping him as Eclair pushed her soft butt against him, sensually grinding her ass against his twitching cock.

''A-Ahh...'' He groaned lowly, shuddering.

''Eheh... like that~?'' Eclair purred, slowly rolling her hips and grinding against his dick.

In response he laid his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him more. Eclair obliged, letting him lean up against the wall before she resumed her sensual movements – the sensation of her soft ass against his cock making his shaft throb with want. As Eclair kept moving he slid his hands up her sides, lust coursing through him and giving him the courage to go a little further.

Eclair shivered as his fingers went to work in unbuttoning her shirt, her own hands helping do the bottom buttons. Within a matter of seconds all the buttons were undone, her white school shirt spilling open. And due to his position he got a peek over her shoulder, his eyes widening a touch when it was revealed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

''Mm... go ahead, touch them~'' Eclair teasing offered.

He took her up on that offer, wasting no time in groping her plump breasts. They were wonderfully soft to the touch, his fingers sinking into her doughy breasts and experimentally squeezing them in his grip, earning a quiet moan from Eclair. The sound of her voice made him blush darkly, shivering when she pushed her ass against his twitching dick more insistently.

Eager to reciprocate he gave her plump boobs another squeeze, savouring her soft groan of pleasure. He rolled her breasts around in his grip, his fingers soon finding her perky nipples and giving them a curious pinch; grinning at the sound of her quiet, lustful groan. Eclair tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at him, her lips curled into a breathy smile – before she leaned in, kissing him despite the odd angle.

''Ah~'' Eclair moaned softly, breaking off the quick kiss. ''Like them~?''

''Y-Yeah.'' He agreed, earning himself another quick kiss.

''Hehe... then why don't you sit on the bed~?'' Eclair offered seductively.

Reluctantly he obliged, releasing her heavenly-soft breasts. He almost groaned when she stepped away from him, leaving his cock twitching with need. Taking her offer he quickly strode over to the bed and sat on the edge, blushing when she knelt down in front of him. His embarrassment was heightened when she shrugged off her shirt, letting him see her plump breasts fully.

His eyes widened a touch as she cupped her breasts with both hands and leaned up – before smothering his cock between her plump tits. The teen gasped from the erotic sensation, feeling her soft doughy breasts against his dick. He was already sensitive from her lewd grinding, but the sensation of her tits rubbing against his twitching cock was almost too much.

''A-Ah... Eclair...'' He groaned breathlessly.

Eclair smiled sensually. ''Don't force yourself to hold back... I'm planning on going into the shower anyway, so feel free to... _paint me_, ehehe~''

The teen shuddered at her lewd proposition, mentally envisioning her in the shower washing herself; the water curving down her plump breast and along her long legs. The mental image only aroused him further, a strained groan passing his lips as she squished his dick between her heavenly-soft breasts. She bobbed them in slow motions before suddenly alternating them, lifting one breast while sliding the other down; the pleasurable warmth sucking the breath from his lungs.

He didn't dare close his eyes for even a second, soaking in the sight of Eclair giving him a titfuck – and a fresh jolt of warmth flooded his cock as he watched her stick her tongue out, sensually drooling on the tip of his cock. The teen grit his teeth and stifled a groan, intimately feeling her warm saliva dribbling down his shaft; letting Eclair slide her breasts along his cock easier.

''E-Eclair... c-crap...!'' He gasped as the gentle friction grew too much for him, a burning rush flooding his cock – before he came, ropes of cum shooting from the tip of his cock.

Eclair cooed approvingly, a smile playing at her lips as several ropes hit her face; forcing her to close her right eye. Several shorter spurts splattered her collarbone with his seed before the last few landed on her boobs, making Eclair smile wryly and roll her breasts a few more times, coaxing out every last drop.

''Mm...'' The dark-haired girl breathed, letting her breasts drop – cum dribbling down her cleavage. ''Feel better~?''

''Y-Yeah... ahh...''

''Hehe, I'm glad~''

X-x-X

Barely a few days later he found himself getting called out to Eclair's home once again, though this time with a new variable.

''Listen, I'll need to go check on some other patients down the street; you've met Eclair enough you can probably do her check-up on your own.'' The senior doctor told him, leaning against the frame of Eclair's front door. ''Her mother will be out in the back garden, so if you need anything call her; she has my number in the event of an emergency.''

''Yes, sir.'' The teen deadpanned.

The senior doctor smiled wryly at him and nodded, pushing off the door-frame and closing the front door behind him. The teen stood alone in the living room for a long minute, making sure he was being serious... before eagerly ascending the stairs up to Eclair's room, reaching her door within the minute and barely having the mind to knock on it.

''Come in~''

He obliged, swiftly stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Eclair was sat on the edge of her bed, a slight smile curling at her lips and amusement twinkling in her eyes. To his arousal she was in even less clothes than last time, wearing naught but a pair of pale blue panties and a black camisole vest that was a size too small, making it visibly tight around her plump chest.

Even without words he could tell that she was fine, and that she was in the mood for something more than a simple check-up. That thought encouraged him to walk closer, a twinge of excitement bubbling inside him when she stood up to meet him. Without missing a beat she opened her arms for a hug and he obliged, snaking his arms around her lower back and pulling her into a passionate kiss, silencing her low moan.

''Doctor...'' Eclair breathed sensually, giggling under her breath at his blush. ''I've been waiting.''

He swallowed, his hands slipping down to her ass – eagerly groping her curvy rear. ''I can tell...''

Eclair's smile evolved to a smirk, before she closed the distance and kissed him again. The sensation of her pleasantly-springy lips aroused him more than words could describe, a quiet grunt escaping him as he kissed her more passionately in response. He daringly slid his hands under the waistband of her underwear, copping a feel of her bare butt and earning a quiet, breathy moan from his partner.

She broke off the kiss a moment later, shooting him a fleeting smirk before taking a deliberate step back – sending her falling back onto the bed. The teen grunted as he was pulled down with her, narrowly avoiding bumping foreheads. He didn't get the chance to voice that before the lustful girl pulled him into another heated kiss, easily melting away his protests as he surrendered to her passion.

''Mm... I wore this just for you~'' Eclair breathed between kisses, giggling when his hands slid up her sides. ''Go ahead. Touch me _all~_ you want.''

The teen eagerly took her up on that offer, slipping his hands under her too-small camisole vest and snaking them up to her breasts, his arousal heightening when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Eclair moaned softly as he cupped her plump breasts and gave them a lustful squeeze, making the dark-haired girl squirm pleasantly.

He kept playing with her wonderfully-soft breasts for a little longer before he couldn't contain himself any longer, unhanding her tits and instead grabbing the hem of her vest – and pulling it up to her collar, exposing her boobs to his gaze. Eclair blushed lightly at his bold action but made no move to stop him, groaning sensually when he leaned down and eagerly took one pink nipple into his mouth; sucking on it.

''A-Ah... Mn...'' Eclair moaned softly, shivering at the erotic sound of his lips smooching her breasts. ''Doctor...''

Eclair slid her hands down and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up towards her. ''Ever since we've been doing this... I keep on getting all hot, whenever I get my cramps...''

With a breathy smile she slid her left hand down, taking his free hand and guiding it down towards her pale blue panties. ''So this time... I want you... _inside _me~''

The teen blushed at her bold request, his embarrassment heightened by the red tinge on her own cheeks. In response he quickly leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, muffling Eclair's soft moan as he groped her plump breasts again. He didn't give her the chance to speak any further, hungrily devouring her half-formed words and lewd moans.

After a minute he tilted slightly to the right and released her left breast, sliding his now-free hand down her side until he reached her panties. With excitement buzzing in his veins he tugged down the side of her underwear before slipping his hand inside, his fingertips ghosting over her pussy and eliciting a gentle, quivering moan from Eclair.

''Ah~'' Eclair exhaled, one hand grabbing the back of his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss – breaking it off only when their lungs burned for air. ''Mm... I said go ahead, didn't I~?''

He blushed darkly and complied, experimentally poking and prodding at her folds. Eclair groaned sensually at his touch, arousing him further and giving him the courage to tentatively push a finger inside her. Eclair twitched as he slid his index finger inside, a drawn-out moan passing their connected lips. He slowly pumped it in and out of her smooth folds for a few moments before curiously adding a second finger, earning himself another low moan.

Eclair groaned hotly into the kiss, their lips breaking apart a moment later so they could quickly catch their breath. That was made more difficult when he eagerly groped her plump breast again, running his thumb over her perky nipple and drawing out another sexy moan from the dark-haired girl. He could feel her arousal leaking onto his probing fingers at the same time, prompting him to plunge his fingers into her with more eagerness than before.

''Mmaah...'' Eclair groaned, shuddering as they kissed again. ''Inside... I want you inside...''

The teen shivered at her lust-filled tone, the tanker giving him a sensual smirk. Unable to deny the chance he quickly tugged his fingers out of her slick pussy and shifted back, his hands moving down to her panties. With a quick tug he pulled her underwear down her thighs – Eclair straightening her legs out helpfully, letting him peel them off.

His eyes were quickly drawn between her legs, blushing at the sight of her bare slit. Eclair giggled at his reaction and opened her legs, her own eyes sliding down to his crotch – the curious lust in her eyes clear. Seeing that he quickly reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling his erect cock out into the open.

Eclair blushed lightly, leaning up on her elbows. ''...be gentle, alright~?''

''Y-Yeah, of course.'' The teen hastily agreed, shifting closer until he could press his cock against her pussy – both of them shivering as a pleasant jolt ran through their connected parts.

After a moment of anticipation he rolled his hips forwards, the tip of his cock sliding between her slick folds easily. Eclair tensed up and groaned, her eyes fluttering shut when he pushed in deeper – several slow thrusts letting him bury more of his cock into her. He was careful to watch her expression for any pain, a breathless grunt escaping the teen when her inner walls tightly squeezed his dick.

''A-Ah...'' Eclair moaned lowly, arching her back – unintentionally emphasising her plump breasts. ''You're so big...''

The teen flushed red at her sexy murmur, his cock twitching at the sound of her lust-filled voice. He daringly rolled his hips a little faster, gasping softly when she clenched around his cock tightly in reply. Between his size and her tightness she was a snug fit, and the sensation of her hot pussy was more than enough to sap the breath from his lungs.

At her quiet murmur he began thrusting in earnest, each slow thrust sending fresh shocks of pleasure through his cock. Eclair slowly relaxed the longer he buried himself into her, allowing him to slide even deeper into her pussy until their pelvises bumped together – both of them groaning as he bottomed out in her hot tightness.

''_Oui..._ faster...'' Eclair breathed, smiling warmly up at him. ''I can take it~''

He eagerly took her up on that offer, gripping her hips before promptly speeding up – thrusting deep into Eclair with quick thrusts. The dark-haired tanker moaned lowly at his passionate thrusts, tipping her head back and blindly grabbing handfuls of the pillows for support. Her plump breasts bounce about each time he plunged deep into her pussy, the sexy sight only arousing him more and making him pound her harder.

The lewd slapping of skin quickly to fill the bedroom as he fucked the tanker, their lustful moans mixing. A small part of him was worried they would be caught by her mother, but honestly he couldn't care at this point – the warm tightness of her pussy erasing any worries, and leaving him wanting even more; becoming addicted to the feeling.

Eclair was of a similar mind. ''A-Ah~! H-Harder...!''

He grunted in agreement, shivering when Eclair wrapped her legs around his waist. The tanker shot him a breathy smile, moaning sharply when his right hand darted up to her right breast and gave it a rough squeeze, her face screwing up with pleasure. He couldn't stop moving his hips yet the urge to kiss her was too strong, and in the heat of the moment he dove in and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, muffling her approving moan.

The heated kiss lasted only a few quick seconds before he broke it off, gasping in air and resuming his prior speed – eagerly pounding into Eclair's pussy. The busty tanker groaned breathlessly and quivered beneath him, her inner walls spasming around his twitching length as she visibly drew closer to her inevitable orgasm; the knowledge making him fuck her faster, eager to see her climax.

''A-A-_Ah~!_'' Eclair cried out, arching her back. ''_O-Oui~!_ I-I'm...!''

With a sudden, hastily-stifled cry Eclair orgasmed – crying out into her palm and spasming beneath him. The teen gasped as she suddenly clenched around him, her sudden tightness proving too much for him to handle. With a choked groan his own climax washed over him, a burning rush flowing down his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Eclair's hot, quivering pussy.

''M-Mm~!'' Eclair buckled at the sensation, a dazed smile crossing her lips as she felt his warmth fill her. ''A-Ah...''

The teen groaned wordlessly in response, giving a few more slow thrusts before his stamina finally gave out – barely stopping himself from collapsing atop Eclair. Though her breasts did look like they'd make good pillows...

He was stirred from his thoughts as Eclair snaked her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It was brief but full of passion, both forced to break apart for air only a few seconds later.

''Sorry about... y'know...'' The teen murmured breathless, shuddering as he reared hips back and pulled out of her.

Eclair only giggled, licking her lips. ''It's alright... I think I quite _like _the feeling, hmhm~''

He blushed at her erotic smile, doubly so when she pulled him down into another kiss – and brought her lips close to his ear.

''I'll have another 'cramp' in two days. Be sure to be on call then, doctor~''

''H-Hai...''

[END]


End file.
